This invention relates generally to commercial foodservice systems, and particularly to single and multiple counter units for the preparation of prepared foods as in cafeteria and buffet lines.
Foodservice equipment is used in commercial kitchens for food preparation in volume-feeding facilities, such as restaurants, hotels, institutions, corporate dining rooms and the like, and in the presentation and service of prepared foods especially in cafeteria and buffet lines, retail food courts and the like.
Such commercial foodservice equipment is traditionally custom designed for various specific foodservice functions and each type of counter unit is usually self-contained and free standing. Thus, each counter unit is designed with a, countertop built onto a supporting base selected to be compatible with the foodservice function of the top panel. The countertop function dictates to the foodservice provider the types of surface and base configurations as well as utility requirements and other desirable features. In addition, all counters used in preparing or serving food products conform to the rigid sanitation codes of the National Sanitation Foundation (NSF), and thus traditionally heavy gauge stainless steel has been deemed necessary, making the unit cost of commercial equipment relatively expensive.
In prior art foodservice systems, as used in cafeteria line-ups for instance, a series of different function counters are typically connected together in a continuous rigid line-up. Tuhro U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,536 discloses a rigidly interconnected series of cafeteria counters and the like typical of the past equipment styling direction where the foodservice function is the major concern. Thus, apart from achieving the necessary functional and safety requirements for such commercial equipment, the installation location and maintenance of past foodservice counter units is generally limited to a single style or arrangement of counters as dictated by service function, and peripheral decor display and merchandising function has been minimal and unsatisfactory. In short, past commercial foodservice counters have been custom made and expensive, the selectivity of counter unit arrangements has been limited, the manufacturing and delivery time has been long, and assembly of equipment line-ups has been awkward and time consuming, and the resulting systems show no real style or uniqueness.
The invention is embodied in a commercial foodservice system having a primary counter unit constructed and arranged to perform a direct or related foodservice function, and an independent peripheral unit constructed and arranged to perform a non-foodservice function. The peripheral unit may be a separate floor-supported pylon means in adjacent lateral disposition from the counter unit, and/or canopy means disposed above the counter unit.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a counter unit and enhanced peripheral display decor for commercial foodservice systems affording great design flexibility and upscale decor selectivity.
Another object is to provide a foodservice system with selective angular placement of main level countertop units with flanking pylon or shelving peripherals and selectivity of an upper level canopy peripheral.
Another object is to provide a commercial counter unit that is rugged in construction and economically manufactured, and which permits easy installation in selective floor arrangements with revision capability without requiring special adapting connectors.
Still another object is to provide novel foodservice equipment offering improved flexibility in decor and product display, with superior accessibility for maintenance.
These and still other objects and advantages will become more apparent hereinafter.